


Puppy Love

by nothisisbatman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothisisbatman/pseuds/nothisisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata fell in love in highschool. Everything was still fresh and new and it seemed like they would be together forever. What if that wasn't the case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Chapter 1: Meeting

The first time Hinata Shouyou met him it was hot and he was unbelievably lost. Hinata had been so excited for Golden Week training and most of him still was, but another part of him was panicking because he had lost sight of his team and was now in an unrecognizable area. His nerves settled slightly when he saw a pudding-headed boy in a bright red jersey. Hinata lightly jogged up to him and felt the world stop for a second.

  _Uwahh, he's cute..._

 He was nervous again but for a totally different reason. The boy quickly glanced at him, not taking too much attention from the game he was playing on his phone, and Hinatas breath almost caught. His eyes were like that of a cat's, golden amber and slitted. His face was small and round, half of it hidden behind the boys curtain of dark on the top light on the bottom hair. The boy seemed just about as nervous as Hinata not that Hinata noticed and he only inched closer, getting into the boys personal space.

 "Is that thing fun?"

 Hinata crouched down and pointed to the boys phone.

 "Not really... It's just a way to kill time..."

 His voice was just as Hinata imagined. Soft and rarely used. He wanted to hear more of it. That was when he spotted the slightly used volleyball shoes stuffed in the boys bag.

"You play volleyball?! I'm in a volleyball club too! I'm Hinata Shouyo, first year!"

 The boy looked at Hinata shocked. His voice had risen considerably without him even noticing, something the boy felt like happened often.

 "Ah...I'm...Kozume. Kozume...Kenma...Second year."

 "Crap! You're an upperclassman! Sorry!"

 "It's fine...I don't like sports hierarchy or stuff like that..."

Kenma's face had turned into an awkward frown. Hinata decided this face looked good on Kenma too. He doubted he would find one that didn't.

 "Is that so... Um, what position do you play?"

 "...Setter..."

 "Really?! Our setter is really different. He gives off more of a 'Grr' feel, ya'know? I'm a middle blocker which is a little weird since I'm so short..."

"...Not really. People say the same thing about me. 'That guy's not even talented why's he the setter?' and stuff like that. It doesn't really matter."

Every word that Kenma said just made Hinata more and more interested about him. He was so different from their setter, Kageyama, but somehow gave off the same feeling. The feeling of power and control. 

 "Is your team strong?"

 "Hmm...apparently we were a long time ago but started to decline...still lately, I think we're strong."

 A strong gust of wind blew by and picked up tendrils of Kenma's hair. Kenma had been cute before but in that moment he was gorgeous. Hinata's voice caught at the sight of him and he missed the opportunity to ask Kenma what school he was from when a tall messy haired boy ran up calling Kenma's name. The tall boy paid no attention to Hinata and started to scold Kenma for wandering off.

 "Sorry Kuroo. Until next time, Shouyou."

 "'Next time'? Ah! I was in the middle of a run!"

 The first time Kozume Kenma met him it was hot and he was unbelievably lost. Hinata Shouyou, the boy made of thunder and sunshine. Hinata Shouyou, the boy who had captured Kenma's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was really bad, Puppy Love is based off of an idea i had while trying to fall asleep. Kenhina just makes me so happy so i wanted angsty Kenhina. This chapter wasn't much but i plan to get to their married life within 1-2 chapters. Please leave comments about what you thought, thanks :)


End file.
